secrendfandomcom-20200214-history
Uulans
Uulans are one of the 3 tribes of Secrend, who reside in Esrei. Early History Started as a small nomadic tribe in Esrei that travelled from pond to pond before they decided to settle down next to the biggest body of water on Esrei - Lake Lipol. They founded their first settlement in year 49 and named it Belriad. The original settlement is the capital city of today. The two main religions: The Woodshimoon Religion and the Sonmal Religion caused a dichotomy in the tribe in 419 and initiated the first Uulan civil war that involved sabotage of farms, assassinations, and terroristic attacks. The war ended in 423 with the Uulan dividing into Lipol Uulans and Fostab Uulans (Uulans residing in the Fostab Peninsula). Although the two groups held hostile tendencies against each other, there was little violence between them, so there was peace. The Uulans as a whole lived peacefully until 736 when the Alsines came from the north shore in their ships and tried to the colonize the region and enslave the people, but unsuccesfully due to the dangerous and venomous nature of the land and its flora and fauna. The Lipol and Fostab Uulans faught together against the Alsines to the point the Alsines had to draw back and never come back as an aggressor again. In 745 Lipol Uulans began diplomatic negotiations with Fostab Uulans and began worker exchange programs that benefited both sides as it increased knowledge on various fields like farming, construction, cooking, medicine, etc. Between 745 and 776 the relations between the two sides became better and in 777 a peace agreement was signed. Although the agreement was unnecessary because there were no hostilities or aggressions since the end of the civil war, it served as a symbolic gesture of goodwill. In the year 847 the Uulans enter the great war for Ronde (the wild peninsula) against the Alsines and Obritts and still participate in it until this day. (Add more history) Culture The Uulans have a rich culture that may differ in smaller details between the Lipol Uulans and Fostab Uulans but is almost identical. Living in a land full of hidden threat made the Uulans a wary people who inspect everything and everyone before proceeding, which goes the same in treading the wilderness as it does socializing. Many aspects of the Uulans' culture is affected by the lands, whether it is music, literature, or social etiquette, one can witness the influence in every day life in Esria. Religion (Add synopsis for both religions) Language The Uulans originally spoke Uulanese since the beginning of their tribe's creation, however since the Inter-Regional Linguistic Agreement in 583, more urban parts of Esrei began using the new language (Lesdwyr). Although every Uulan citizen knows and speaks Uulanese in their family and inner-circle of friends, Lesdwyr is prominent in every day life, including business. Minor settlements and more bucolic areas have a very low level of Lesdwyr speakers, and Uulanese is the almost exclusively spoken there. Music (Add stuff about music - Instruments, tone, topics) Appearance Average height: ~140 centimeters Uulans' skulls are banana shaped and their skin is predominently light purple, but can be in different, darker shades. Their eyes are very round and very sensitive to light. They have three ears, each facing a different direction on top of their head. The ears are lowered down by default to protect the holes, but in distress they will rise up instantateously. The nose is very small - too small for air intake - so Uulans breathe through their mouth. They use the nose exclusively for smelling. Uulans have naturally slicked hair that grows from roots towards the back of the head and are unable to grow facial hair, but have furry hands and feet (the color of the fur depends on the color of the natural hair). Uulan adults have a blade made out of bone on the back of their right hand which is called a Birth-blade. It is curved away from the person's body to prevent harm to oneself, but poses a danger to others so it is required by Esreian law to wear a sheath on it.